Closer to the Edge
by RandomXbubble
Summary: On a dark night every witch in the world kidnapped the weapons in Death City and took them to an unknown place. Maka, Black*Star and Kid set out to find their weapons and restore their normal lives. SoulxMaka
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Yay! my first Soul Eater fanfic :D Got addicted to this wonderful anime a few weeks ago, so i decided to write a story :D**_

_**This is just the prologue to see what you guys think..i'll probably uload the first chapter tomorrow or the day after that.**_

_**Kirin! Kirin! (Giraffe! Giraffe!) -.-' sorry...**

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue-_

She ran as fast as her feet would let her through the dark streets of Death City, dodging others who were doing the same. Three witches were right behind her, flying on their broomsticks and laughing like a bunch of maniacs.

"Come now, little girl," one screeched. "We wont hurt you!"

"Liar!" Maka yelled and tried to run faster.

Why did this happen? Maka wondered as she turned around a sharp corner. Everything was fine earlier today when she woke up, but now everyone in Death City is running for their lives. Everything seemed so normal..

She and Soul went to school with their friends and it was like every other day, until the sirens went off. Shinigami-sama ordered everyone to gather outside. When they got there, the sky had turn blood red and millions of witches flew above Death City.

Immediately the Technicians and their Weapons started a battle with the witches. Even the teachers helped along.

Maka and Soul had just defeated a witch when they heard Black*Star yell. He had been surrounded by witches and one of them had successfully took Tsubaki from him. A witch then clasped a metal chain around her. Tsubaki transformed back into her human form in an unconscious state. As the witch carried Tsubaki away over her shoulder, Black*star stayed behind screaming for his Weapon as the witches closed in on him.

Maka ran over to him, dodging various other students and witches, and swung Soul at his attackers. Black*Star didn't waste any time and ran into the direction the witch had taken Tsubaki.

At that point a voice echoed through all of Death City; _"Citizens of Death City, we are here to gather the Demon Weapons. This is an order from all the world leaders!"_

Maka didn't really payed attention to this announcement as she was busy fighting of a rather powerful witch. Just when Maka was about to finish it of by raising Soul above her head, a witch was able to snatch Soul away from her.

And now she was running for her life. She could feel panic and fear creeping in her mind with every step she made. She turned around a sharp corner again and this time the witches lost her and flew away from her.

As Maka tried to catch her breathe she steadied herself against the wall. She had ran into a narrow alley were there weren't any fights going on.

She hid herself behind a large wooden crate. She hugged her knees and gave herself a moment to let it all sink in.

Soul is gone and she didn't know where they were taking him. She didn't know if Black*Star was alight and if he got Tsubaki back and hasn't heard anything about Kid of Crona. Maka hugged her knees and buried her face in them, closing her eyes tightly shut as she wished for the night to end.

* * *

_**A/N: Short! i knoooooww, the next one will be longer than this i promise!**_

**_~Kirin! Kirin!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Breathe in

A/N: *sigh*SORRY! i totally had the worst two weeks of my life! ..some problems at home AND a stupid writers block! But then! My muse came back from her holiday and made me burst with new inspiration!

I promise to have chapter two up before sunday!

* * *

**_Chapter one: Breathe in_**

* * *

It has been four years since she last saw her Weapon. Since _anyone_ saw their Weapon. The day after that horrible night it became clear the world leaders had decided to take the Weapons and to store them somewhere they wont be a danger to society.

Of course every Meister opposed to this, but even Shinigami-sama said it would be for the best. So there was nothing they could do since they didn't knew where their Weapons were taken to.

Blair sadly watched Maka clean the entire apartment. She always did this on Thursdays. On Monday she did all the shopping, Tuesday was laundry day, Wednesday was the day she borrowed six books from the library and read them all in three hours, Friday was baking day, Saturday she'd spend the day grooming Blair and on Sundays she took some rest.

It had been like this for three years now. The first year after the witches took Soul away, Maka tried anything to find out the location of her Weapon, slowly driving herself insane. Luckily she snapped out of it in time and started up a busy schedule.

"Maka..?" Blair carefully asked. "The apartment is totally clean! Why don't you hang out with Black*Star and Kid today?"

"No," Maka replied, concentrating on some dust. "Black*Star is on some kind of assassin mission and no one knows where Kid is."

Blair blinked, "Why not?"

"He disappeared five days ago." Maka shrugged and got back to her cleaning.

Blair frowned, "If Soul-kun was here then he'd-"

The cat quickly put her hand over her mouth and watched Maka with wide eyes. It was highly forbidden to speak 'his' name when Maka was there.  
Maka could feel her heart grow heavy and flashbacks appeared in her mind. She stood still and clutched the hem of her sweater in her pale hands.

Blair jumped in front of Maka, waving her hands innocently, "I-I didn't mean it like that Maka! You believe me don't nya?"

Maka smiled, which only scared Blair, "Did you say something?"

Blair slowly put her hands down, "N-no, nothing.."

Blair let out a sigh as Maka continued her cleaning. It still wasn't a good reaction, but they've improved the last four years..

Normally Maka would lock herself in her room and wouldn't come out for nothing. Not even to eat. After a few hours she'd eventually come out and act like nothing happened.

The few times Blair had seen Black*Star and Kid they'd tried everything not to bring up anything that would remind them of their weapons. Even though they wouldn't let anything about the weapons slip from their mouths, their eyes showed how much they missed them.

"Maka," Blair said sweetly, not wanting to upset her again. "I'm going to Chupa Cabra's, alright?"

Maka nodded, "Sure, have fun."

Blair nervously walked out the door, feeling a bit guilty to leave Maka alone.

Blair walked the streets of Death City alone, she knew something was off. People were running down the small alleys, all going the same way. Blair, the curious cat as she was, decided to follow them.  
"Excuse me~!" Blair sang to a boy who was also running. "Why is everyone running?"

"Some guy announced he had find out the location of the Weapons!"

"Really!" Blair smiled broadly. "I have to go get Maka!"

Blair elegantly transformed into her cat form and ran as fast her her paws could go back to the apartment.

"Maka!" Blair yelled as she landed softly on the ground after jumping trough the open window. "Come quick!"

"What's wrong, Blair?" Maka asked, walking into the living room with a dirty cloth in her hands.

"You're coming with me!" Blair transformed back into her human form and grabbed Maka by her wrist and pulled her out to the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Maka yelled, trying to free her wrist out of Blair's grip.

Blair paid no attention to Maka's struggles, "You won't believe me if I told you.."

It took Blair a full 15 minutes to get Maka to where the large crowd of Meisters had gathered. The Shinigami fountain was surrounded by people, all talking frantically to each other. Blair let go of Maka.

"What's going on here, Blair?" Maka asked.

"MAKA!" no one other then Black*Star made his way out of the crowd. "You here too, huh?"

Maka nodded, "But what's going on.."

And as on cue someone silenced the group meisters by no one other then Death the Kid. The black haired man stood calm as the crowd waited for him to speak.

"Meisters of Death City," he said. "As you all can remember, four years ago our Weapons were brutally taken from us to a place unknown...until now."

Maka watched Kid with wide eyes as he continued his speech, "I have found the exact location of were the Weapons have been taken."

A wave of voices broke out as Maka let the information sink in. Blair watched her, hoping for the reaction she wanted to see. Black*Star was, of course, the first who spoke to Kid directly.

"Well what are we doing here then!" he yelled. "Let's go!"

"It's not that easy," Kid sighed. "We have to sail across a dangerous ocean and I have not found someone who wants to take me there.."

"Blair might know someone!" Blair smiled holding her hand up. "A captain who lives in the Port of San Juan."

"We'll try him then!" Black*Star laughed.

"You're underestimating the situation here," Kid said annoyed. "The Atlantic Ocean is full of sea monster and other dangerous beings. We don't have our Weapons so we are easy targets to them."

This didn't had any affect on Black*Stars enthusiasm and he started to jump around, "Tsubaki! I'm coming to get ya!"

"Will you shut up for one lousy minute, you noisy bastard!" Kid yelled in the blue haired boy's ear as he held him in a tight choke hold.

"Can't...breath.."

"But," Kid said when he let go of Black*Star, who fell on the ground trying to catch his breath. "I have a plan. Maka, Black*Star and myself will go to the island and investigate the situation. If it's safe enough we'll get the other Meisters there and free the Weapons together."

"YAHOO~!" Black*Star stood up, pumping his fist in the air. "Adventure! Adventure! We're going on an adventure! Tsubaki!"

Kid went to talk to Blair as the group of Meister talked to each other, "So you know someone who might take us to the island?"

Blair nodded, 'Blair met him on vacation! He's really nice. He lives in a small house in the Port. Lemme give you his address, nya."

Maka frowned as she watched Blair writing the captain's address on a small paper and handing it over to Kid. She couldn't understand how Kid and Black*Star could deal with this so easily. She was, to be completely honest, a little afraid of seeing Soul after four years. She's afraid he'll be mad at her for not rescuing him, for forgetting about him..

"OI, MAKA!" Maka looked up and saw Black*Stars smiling face. "Let's go save Soul and Tsubaki!"

A smile crept slowly on Maka's face and she nodded, deciding her fears didn't matter now. She would deal with them _after _their mission.

* * *

_**A/N: DONE!**_ Next chapter: Port of San Juan and the crazy Captain!


	3. Chapter 2: My symmetry for a boat

**_A/N: _**OKAY! next chapter was done sooner then i thought..hehe. It also helps when it's raining like hell outside and when you called in sick at work because of a baaaad stomach ache! ouchyyy..!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two: My symmetry for a boat.

* * *

Maka got of the airplane, followed by Black*Star and Kid, and took a deep breathe. They landed in the city of San Juan. The sun laughed at the people being affected by the heat.

"Where is that captain?" Maka asked Kid.

He took out the paper from his pocket and read it, "It's the address of a bar."

"A bar?"

Kid nodded, "According to Blair, the captain takes a drink there everyday..It's called Café Puerto Rico.""

"Well let's go!" Black*Star yelled and marched off. "We don't have all day!"

Kid and Maka followed Black*Star, not even knowing for sure that it's the right way to the club. Black*Star walked up front with a big smile plastered on his face. They walked down a main street, the white houses too painful to look at with the sun shining on them. It almost seemed that with every few steps Black*Star made his enthusiasm grew.

"Black*Star seems confident about finding this captain.." Maka said.

Kid nodded, "Of course we'll find him. Or else we'll just look for another one."

"Hey, Kid.." Maka said looking at him. "How did you get the location of that island?"

"From a very reliable source," Kid smiled, leaving Maka even more confused.

"HEY!" Black*Star yelled. "CAN'T YOU SLOWPOKES EVEN _TRY_ TO KEEP UP WITH THE GREAT ME?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can't go any further!" Black*Star wined and slumped down a wall in a dark alley, Kid and Maka leaning against it. "We'll never find that stupid bar and that stupid captain!"

"What happened to all that enthusiasm," Kid said glaring at Black*Star. "Slowpoke.."

"Who the hell are you callin' a slowpoke?" Black*Star gritted his teeth and stood up to face Kid.

"You, apparently!" Kid said, clenching his fists. "You didn't even knew where you were going!"

"Why you little..!"

"Guys stop it!" Maka yelled, knocking some senses into them...literally. She held her big encyclopedia to her chest as the two boys held the bump on their head. "We'll never find that bar unless you two stop fighting."

"She's right." Kid said and Black*Star nodded.

"But what are we gonna do now?" Black*Star asked.

Maka looked around the alley. It was dark and narrow, several old posters hanging on the walls. It had an awful smell and there were no signs of any activities. She looked at the direction they came from and saw a women walking in the sunlight.

"Excuse me!" Maka smiled and ran to the women. The thin female jump a little in surprise, but stopped. "Do you know where we can find Café Puerto Rico?"

"Sí, sí," the woman nodded. "Go down this street, then right, two times left and then right again. There is plaza de colón and the bar."

Maka smiled broadly, "Thank you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It took the trio five minutes to reach the plaza and ten minutes to stop looking at it. The plaza was surrounded by trees and in the middle a giant fountain with a statue on it. Children were playing with the water, while their parents had something to drink in the bars.

"Alright," Kid said, taking the lead. "Let's first try that one."

He pointed to a peaceful looking bar. It was filled with people of all ages. Black*Star frowned deeply.

"It doesn't look like place a man of the seas would go to.."

"Any better ideas?"

Black*Star nodded, "That one over there..'

Maka and Kid looked at the old bar. Loud voices rang over the sailor music and the sound of breaking glass mixed in it.

Kid and Maka nodded and followed Black*Star to the bar.

"YA-HOO!" Black*Star grinned as they stepped in the dark bar. It smelled strongly of beer and fried food. "This is my kind of place!"

Everywhere you looked there were sailors holding a big mug of beer and a silly look on their face. There was a small fight going on in the back, explaining to them where the sound of breaking glass came from.

Black*Star joined a group of drunk sailors, dancing with them to the music.

Maka and Kid stood in the entrance, trying to find the captain. But before they could, Kid spotted something.

Maka looked at him as he gasped in horror, "What's wrong, Kid?"

Kid gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed, "Are they even aware of this hideous room!"

Maka blinked as she looked at the room, wondering what made Kid so mad. And then she saw it.. The paintings were off by at least five centimeters. Some sailors probably bumped into them while dancing or fighting. Kid ran over to each painting, straightening them and saying his catch phrase after each one. "_Kichiri Kachiri,_" he nodded.

Maka sat down on a stool by the bar. The bartender was busy filling mugs of beer and passing them out. A few chairs away from her sat and old man. He had a short gray beard and matching gray hair. He was holding his beer, looking at it in complete concentration.  
Maka sighed, "We're never gonna find a captain like this.."

"Did you say you was looking for a captain..?"the man asked, not looking away from his beer.

"Um, yes," Maka said. "I did. Do you know where we can find one?"

The man looked at Maka, making her shiver. His eyes looked straight into hers with a terrifying look in them. "I'm a captain. Did someone send you?"  
Maka nodded quickly, "B-Blair did." Immediately the man changed into a whole different personality, "Blair-chan~" he sang with heart eyes and a drooling mouth. "How's my wittle Blair-chan?"

"Okay, I guess.." Maka blinked, shocked by the sudden change.

The man clenched his fist and stood up, knocking his chair back. "Alright! I'll do it!"

"I didn't even asked you anything!" Maka objected.

The man looked at her with a raised brow, "Ya need a captain don't ya?"

Maka nodded and the man grinned, "I'm captain Hundimiento! You can call me Hun!"

"OI! MAKA!" Black*Star laughed and and ran over to Maka. "Did you find our captain yet?"

"Actually," Maka said. "I have."

"Really?" Black*Star grinned. "Where is he?"

"Uhm, Black*Star meet captain Hundimiento.." Maka said suggesting to the captain with her hand. Black*Star blinked a few times and looked at the old man in front of him, "Who? This old guy?"

"Who the hell are you callin' old, ya little punk!" the captain yelled angrily as he grabbed Black*Star by his neck and tried to strangle him.

"Seems like he made friends already," Kid snorted, standing next to Maka.

"Kid," Maka said nervously. "This is the captain Blair told us about.."  
Kid blinked at the old man. The captain stopped his strangling attempts to wave at Kid, "Call me captain Hun~"

* * *

A/N: ..right.. haha. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 3: Sail Away

**A/N: OMG! I have been sooo frikking busy with school! SORRY!**

**So, this chapter is kind of a filler :P I tried to make it funny, but it's a little bit rushed :S pardon me...**

**PROMISE! next chapter will be more action filled.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Sail Away_**

* * *

"Oh god!" Kid groaned as clutched his stomach in pain. The trio stood on the small deck of the rather small ship of captain Hun.

The sea was calm and the sun was still shining brightly. Maka and Kid had inisted on going right away, while Black*Star wouldn't have minded to stay just a few minutes longer to dance with his new friends.

Captain Hun took then to the docks. He led them to the big ships owned by the richest people of San Juan, so it was quit a suprise to them when they saw a small, old boat.

"Who wants to own that old piece of metal?" Black*Star had asked, raising his brow.

"That's my boat ya twirp!" Captain Hun had grabbed Black*Star by his neck again and was shaking him roughly.

"Hold on kiddies!" the captain yelled as he untied the ropes and jumped back in. Maka, Black*Star and Kid sat on a wooden bench as the boat set sail.

"Ya sure these are the exact coordinates?" Captian Hun asked, holding up a piece of paper.

Kid nodded firmly, "Yes,"

The captain shrugged, "Alrighty then."

After three hours of sailing, Captain Hun made some food, which Kid's stomach didn't appreciate.

"Kill me..." he begged for the tenth time after the thrown up again in the blue ocean.

"And you call yourself a Shinigami!" Black*Star laughed loudly. "A seasick Shinigami! Ha!"

"You bastard.."

"Make sure you don't puke on a fish!"

"SHUT U-" Kid threw up again, making Black*Star laughing harder.

Maka sighed and turned away from the scene. She walked over to the captain and watched him look over the ocean from behind the steering wheel. She tried to block out Black*Stars laugh and focused on the calming sound of the waves and the seagulls. The sea stretched as far as she could see. There were no island around them and no other sign of life. It made her feel as if they were all alone in the entire world. The laughing Black*Star reminded her that, thankfully, that was not the case.

"OI, MAKA!" Black*Star called out.

Maka flinched, "You don't need to shout, it's not like we're _that _far apart.."

"Wanna go fish!" he asked, ignoring her statement.

"Fish?" Maka blinked and looked as Black*Star sat on the edge of the boat and threw out a line into the water.

After exactly four second he had enough, "WHY WON'T THEY BITE, DAMMIT!"

"It takes a little longer then four seconds to make them bite, Black*Star," Captain Hun said.

"You can fish, Cap?" Black*Star asked. The Captain nodded with a broad smile on his old face, "Oh yes, I almost caught Old Lady, you know."

"Old Lady?" Maka asked. "What's that?"

"A legendary fish, said to be swimming around here. People say Old Lady is a fish as large as a battle ship and as fierce as a bear who just woke up."

"Let's have a contest Maka!" Black*Star yelled, grinning. "First one to cath the fish wins!"  
"Wins what?"  
"Loser gets to carry Mr. puke-a-lot on shore." the blue haired boy said gesturing to his sick friend.  
Maka gulped, she really didn't want to do that. Carrying a sick Death the Kid is practically like swimming in a pool, filled with rotten food and dreadful smells.

"Y-you're on."

Maka and Black*Star sat on the edge of the boat, each with a line thrown into the water. The stared silently at the ocean. It was a very peaceful scene. The sun made the water look light blue, just like the clear sky. Seagulls flew over the water with their family, keeping the young ones close so they won't fly off somewhere.

Maka took a glance at Black*Star. He sat still as he held onto his fishing rod a little too tight then needed. He was probably thinking about Tsubaki, like how Maka couldn't stop thinking about Soul. They would see them again very soon.. That's when Maka felt something pull her line. She held onto the rod as the fish pulled harder.

"It's strong!" she said.

Black*Star took the hint and grabbed onto Maka's fishing rod, pulling on it together with her. They pulled with all their strength to get the fish out of the water, not actually believing Captain Hun's story about some big fish.

"Here it comes!" Captain Hun squealed, even Kid crawled back up from his position on the floor to see.

Maka and Black*Star gave one final pull on the rod, the fish gave in and let the line pull him above water.

"What the hell!" Black*Star yelled as a large shadow covered the entire boat. Above them was no one other then Old Lady in all her glory. The white fish hovered above the boat, while being stared at by the shocked faces of Maka, Black*Star and Death the Kid.  
Captain Hun smiled proudly, "Haven't changed a bit."

Being too shocked to move, they watched how Old Lady dove back into the ocean, dragging Maka's fishing rod with her.  
The first one to speak was, of course, Black*Star, "That was.."

"AWESOME!" he yelled. "Let's do that again!"

As Black*Star ran around yelling to try and get the fish to come out again, an island appeared on the horizon.  
"Apostle Island.." Kid said, looking at the still small island ahead of them..

* * *

**A/N: Next one will be with more action :) It'll be: Chapter four: Shipwreck on Apostle Island**


	5. Chapter 4: Shipwreck on Apostle Island 1

**_A/N: _OMG! i'm sooooo sorry! I've been busy with...school... Never knew becomin a doctors assistet meant so muc work! **

**You know...singin (read: screaming) the excalibur song while being in a theme park ride that throws you around like some doll really help against getting sick! haha and very funny to do xD**

* * *

Chapter four: Shipwreck on Apostle Island (part 1)

* * *

Maka, Kid and Black*Star stepped on the island. The island was made out of multiple mountains with different heights. Trees scattered around the island, their leaves falling off. It wasn't cold on the island but even though, Maka shivered a little as she looked around.

"I'll be right here when ya come back," Captain Hun said form on his boat.

Kid nodded, "We're only gonna do a quick search around the island. To see if the weapons are here."

"What?" Black*Star yelled, standing on the biggest rock. "You're not even sure they're here? How reliable is that source of yours anyway?"

Kid shook his head, "There are four other islands where they could be. We have to search them all."  
"All of 'em!" Black*Star whined and muttered something about taking Soul's bike with him actually _was_ a good idea after all.  
"We'll split up," Kid said, taking the lead. "Maka, you go search the left. Black*Star goes right and I'll search the center."

"I don't think it's a good idea to split up.." Maka said, ignoring the urge to shiver again.

"Nothing can happen, Maka." Kid said, already walking to the thick forest of the Island. "No one lives here."  
"Besides," Black*Star grinned. "If the weapons _are _here, we can go home!"  
Maka nodded, sighed and walked off to the left, leaving Captain Hun and his safe(ish) boat behind her.

_S.E_

Kid walked through the forest. The sound of tropic birds called out to him. He held the vines out of the way so he could pass. He had been walking for at least twenty minutes now and still no sign of the weapons, or any life form. He did hear strange noises that didn't belong to the forest, but gave them no attention. He began to wonder about his two weapons. Where they safe? Are they together? And what about the other weapons? Why did the government decided to take them away with the help of the witches?

According to his source, he couldn't trust anyone of the government anymore. You can make them do anything you want, as long you've got enough money. But that didn't answer his question.

_Snap_

Kid turned around quickly at the sudden noise. He scanned his surroundings, but couldn't find slowly turned around again and walked further into the forest. A bird nearby sang loudly as Kid passed the tree he sat in. Kid stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the bird. It was horrible.. The bird had three different colors, each color going across each other. Kid looked in horror at the bird.

For some the bird would be considered beautiful and exotic, but to Kid it's just disgusting.

"You.." he hissed angrily at the bird. "Disgusting creature.." The bird payed no attention to Kid, which only angered him more. "Don't you care that your asymmetrical!"'

Another bird flew to the tree and sat close by the other one. This one was almost the same, but the patterns on his feathers where different, but still asymmetrical. Kid breathed heavily at the sight. His eyes wondered to the other trees, filled with birds. What is this is place, Kid thought. Was this a trick from his own damn mind? Did someone send these birds here on purpose? To make him go crazy? Kid's breathing increased, his shoulders slumped. He couldn't think clearly anymore.. How did he come here? Where was the shore? Where were his friends? Why was he here again..?

He couldn't care less.

"DAMN YOU BIRDS!" He yelled, fire burning in his golden eyes. He climbed every tree, trying to catch the birds with his bare hands. The birds quickly caught to his little plan and flew away to a more safer tree together.

This, of course, didn't stop Kid and he ran after them as fast as his legs would let him. As he ran, he could only hear his panting and his eyes were focused on the birds. Who were getting smaller every second. It was because of that he didn't hear the heavy footsteps running behind him. Or the dark chuckle that was getting closer.

The lifeless eyes of the Kishin never let the black haired boy out of his sight as he ran clumsy through the thick forest. He held onto a metal pipe with his thin claw-like hands. His long legs took his slim, bloody body closer to Kid. He raised the metal pipe above it's head, ready to attack. Drops of blood fell from the pipe onto it's head and down it's face.

Just as the pipe was about to make contact with Kid's head, the boy jumped out of the way. The Kishin blinked in confusion. He looked frantically around him, trying to find his victim again. He grinned manically when he spotted the shinigami a few feet away from him. The monster ran to Kid. Tripping a few times over his own feet.

Kid frowned and dodged the attack again. The Kishin tried to slash Kid with it's dirty claws, but didn't succeed. It grew more irritated with every attack Kid dodged. Kid jumped up high to dodge another frantic attack of the Kishin. He landed elegantly on the grass of the jungle. The Kishin grinned, drool flowing from it, as he stared at Kid. Kid stared right back while standing in his stance of crime fighting style pose.

"You have interrupted me I was balancing this jungle." Kid hissed. "Unforgivable."

The Kishing laughed loudly. He charged at Kid again, only to receive a blow in the face by Kid's fist. It landed roughly on the ground, but stood up and tried again anyway. Kid cursed under his breath, while fighting off the still laughing Kishin.

_S.E_

"YA-HOO!"

Black*Star grinned as he listened to his own echo inside the dark cave. He snickered at the sound. "I AM THE GREATEST MAN ALIVE!"

"Even this gloomy cave acknowledges my stardom!" he smiled proudly.

The echo's of his footsteps were much softer then the shouts, but it still was the only sound in the cave. Black*Star found the cave while investigating a cliff _(AKA standing on top off it while yelling things about his fame, ending with him falling off of it and landing in front of the cave)_.

Black*Star hummed to himself happily as he walked deeper into the cave. The small rays of light coming from the entrance vanished with it. He turned at a corner a few times and turned right when the road had split into two directions. The boy's humming got louder with each step he took and finally resulting into shouting about his greatness again.

"Nyahaha!" he laughed at hearing the echo's. "I should have a cave like this at home!"

A long, deep growl echoed through the cave, also reaching Black*Stars ears.

The boy looked around him, but laughed after two seconds, "That was nothing! Listen to_ my_ great roar!"  
Just as Black*Star took a deep breath, he was knocked over by brute force. Black*Star recovered fast and landed on the ground with his feet.

"What the.." he muttered. His eyes searched the darkness surrounding him. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the person who had knocked him over. His hand were itching to punch someone.

* * *

**_A/N: _Try to get the next one up as soon as possible! please keep in mine that i'm very busy with school! **


	6. Chapter 5: Shipwreck on Apostle Island 2

A/N:

**Alright, part two! **

**I'll try to make the future chapters longer then the last few :P I really tried to with the last one, but i was having such a big writers block..:S**

**Thank god for useless classes!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Shipwreck on Apostle Island (Part 2)

* * *

It was probably the biggest ship she had ever seen. The sails flapped in the strong wind and the waves crashed into the old remains of the ship.

Maka walked carefully on the wet stones on the shore, making sure she wouldn't trip and fall into the strong current. She had walked all the way to the other side of the island so her feet probably didn't look that good. She did felt a few blisters on her feet with every step she took, closer to the creepy looking ship.

Maka held her nose with her right hand when she smelled a horrible stench coming from the ship. She was so close to it now that she could see the mold and other strange looking things growing on the old wood.

She breathed through her teeth as she looked for a way to get on the deck of the ship. She found a rope ladder that would lead her right on deck. It didn't look that strong, but she couldn't see any other way. She climbed the rope ladder while holding her breath.

The whole ship creaked as her feet hit the deck. The wind whistled around her head and the horrible smell was almost gone up there. Maka walked a little over the slimy old deck. She noticed is she took walked closer to the captains cabin the stench got a little stronger.

Even though she had a very bad feeling about it, Maka opened the door. Her eyes widened at the horrific scene splayed in front of her.

Several corpses were gathered in a pile, flies flying around it. Maka immediately closed the door again and staggered a few steps back. Horror reflecting in her eyes as she wondered how this could happen. And who's responsible for this.

Maka felt her knees becoming weak when a sudden thought crossed her mind: _what if those corpses used to be...weapons?_

Tears filled her green eyes, her knees giving in and she sunk to the wooden floor. She held her hand to her mouth as she trembled in fear. _It couldn't be.. It can't be.. Soul would never.. he's...dead?_

"**YA-HOO!" **the loud cry came from the forest, but was quickly nearing Maka and the ship. "**Come and get me ya bastard!**"

Black*Star laughed loudly as he ran over the shore towards the ship. He took a leap into the sky and landed on deck. The ship creaked by the sudden force, but didn't broke down.

Right behind Black*Star a kishin jumped on deck too. It resembled a boxer, complete with the outfit and a pair of boxing gloves. The only difference between the kishin and a real boxer was that it's face was covered in blood and a few bones were sticking out of it's pale skin.

"Try to punch me," Black*Star smirked, motioning the kishin to give it a try. "I dare ya!"

The kishin let out a battle cry of anger and hunger as it dashed to Black*Star. The ninja's smirk grew wider as he swiftly dodged the punch. He steadied himself on his right foot and gave the kishin a punch of his own.

"Soul menace!"

A low noise bubbled up from the kishin's throat as Black*Star's fist and Soul Wavelength hit him in his gut. The creature dissolved and left a red scaled soul behind.

"Nyaha!" Black*Star laughed proudly, sticking his chest out. "You were no match to begin with! Be happy you were killed under the wonderful hands of the great me!"

The ninja looked around the ship he landed on after the game of catch he played with the kishin. He blinked a few times when he finally noticed Maka near the captains cabin. She was sitting on the floor on her knees, her face hidden in her hands.

"Oi, Maka!" Black*Star grinned as he walked over to the girl. "What did you think of my great preformance, pretty-"

Black*Star had shut his mouth when he noticed his friend was trembling and the whimpering coming from her hidden mouth. He stood still in front of her for a few seconds, not knowing what to do.

"Maka, wha-"

"He's d-dead." she sniffed, cutting him off. Black*Star raised his brows at the sudden statement. "T-they're all dead."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, he lowered to the ground and put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"S-soul is dead!" she shrieked, slapping his hand away. She looked up at the ninja with tears streaming down her face. "Tsubaki i-is too!"

Black*Star frowned, "How can you know for sure?"

"I-in the cabin!" she cried. "Those w-were w-weapons!"

Black*Star looked up to face the door of the cabin. He stood up and walked over to it and opened it. His eyes widened a little at the sight of the corpses. He glared at the corpses, studying them to find some sort of clue. He looked back at Maka. She was still on the ground, crying and softly trembling.

The ninja sighed out loud. He really didn't believe those corpses belonged to weapons, but try to convince miss stubborn over there..it's impossible even for him!

Where was Kid when ya needed him?

_S.E_

Kid blocked yet another attack thrown at him by the kishin and it's bloody pipe. Several beads of sweat merged with the blood that ran down his face. The kishin had successfully hit him a few times during their battle that seemed to take forever.

Kid gritted his teeth. He was finding it rather hard to defeat his opponent without the usual help of Liz and Patty. He even missed the constant advice given by the eldest sister and the giggles from the younger one.

The kishin let out a growl of frustration when Kid dodged it's attack. The pipe swung wildly around, hitting nothing but a few vines.

_Where were Maka and Black*Star? How did this kishin get here? Are there more?_

Kid thought, but couldn't come up with a single answer. To be honest, his legs were beginning to protest with all the jumping and his arms were probably covered with scratches by now. He had to get out of there and find a way to dump the kishin. He took his chance by slipping under the long arm of the monster and ran in a random direction.

The kishin found out a few seconds later that it's prey once again got away and ran after him. It's long arms hung limply to his sides as his legs ran and jumped, making the ground shake with every step it took.

The kishin, the slow thinking thing that it is, smashed into a tree when Kid made a sharp turn around it. The sudden impact shook the tree, scaring the birds away. They flew out of their tree and over Kid's head. He looked at them and frowned, forgetting about the kishin completely.

"Damn birds." he scowled. The shinigami dashed swiftly through the thick jungle chasing the asymmetrical birds. The fire in his eyes was back.

The birds finally settled down in a tree not far from the shore. Kid came to a halt in front of it. He glared determent at the birds while grabbing onto the tree and hoisting himself up. He scrambled to a thick branch, strong enough for him to sit on and close enough to the birds without scaring them away.

His eyes were fixated on them as he slowly reached his left hand out to one. He stopped when the bird moved a little, but continued once it was resting again. Just a few centimeters and he could make the poor bird symmetrical.

Just..a..little...!

"OI! KID!"

Kid grimaced. That voice... Black*Star. Did he _have _to show up now? Where is he?

Kid looked down and saw the grinning ninja looking at him. He looked back at the bird. Good.. It was still there and didn't seem to have any intention of leaving. Kid ignored Black*Stars yelling and focused back on the bird.

He swear he could feel the soft feathers of the bird before it flew off, Black*Star taking his place. Kid gulped.

"We have a little problem, Kid." Black*Star began seriously.

Kid nodded, "Yes, yes we do." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Have you any idea what I was about to do? I was going to make the world a little better by making those damn birds symmetrical!"

Black*Star blinked and listened to the ranting Kid. He waited patiently until his friend was done yelling something about symmetry and world and..other stuff.

"You done?" Black*Star asked when Kid stopped talking. Kid nodded, not being able to talk because of his panting. "Okay, so I found a really cool cave, but inside there was a kishin that looked like a boxer. So we played a game of tag and ended up on a ghost ship. I defeated it with my great power and found that Maka was on the ship too."

"Maka? That's great." Kid said. "Now we can get off of this island and on to the next one."

"Great plan!" Black*Star grinned. "Just one problem: Maka thinks Soul and the others are dead."

Kid blinked, "Why would she think such a thing?"

"Well," Black*Star said, scratching the back of his head. "She found a bunch of dead corpses on the ship."

"So it _was_ true.." Kid muttered. "I heard some stories about this island. They said this island is famous for the shipwrecks here. Those two kishin were probably survivors that lost their minds and those corpses were probably the other passengers."

"Come on then!" Black*Star yelled, grabbing Kid by his collar and dragging him to the ground. They ran out of the thick jungle and onto the rocky shore.

"OI! MAKA!" Black*Star grinned as he landed on deck again together with Kid, who looked a little nauseous. "I found Kid! Tell miss gloomy here about this ship, Kid!"

Kid told Maka about the stories that were told about this island, while Black*Star investigated the ship. Maka stayed quiet while she listened to Kid. The tears had stopped, but she still had some doubts.

"But if they're not dead, t-then where are they?" Maka asked looking up at the shinigami.

Kid shrugged, "That's why we're here, to find out."

Black*Star walked back on deck, carrying a treasure chest, covered in seaweed. He grinned broadly and put down the chest. He told Kid that whatever was inside the rule: finders keepers, takes effect.

Kid yelled angrily and swung his arms around when Black*Star tried to break open the lock on the chest. The old chest, however, was perfectly symmetrical.

"I don't care!" Black*Star yelled. "Just help me out here and you'll get some of the juwels or gold or whatever is in this thing!"

Maka watched how Kid helped Black*Star open the lock by pulling on it, both at one end. When that didn't work, Black*Star jumped off the ship and returned a few seconds later with a sharp looking rock in his hand. Maka couldn't help but smile at how Black*Star smashed the rock on the lock while Kid encouraged him.

She still felt some fear in her heart, but decided it would be best for her and the others that she wouldn't make any more conclusions without actual proof. Kid and Black*Star will do anything to get Liz, Patty and Tsubaki back, or at least get a chance to talk to them, she was sure of that.

Maka heard the loud clinging of the lock falling onto the floor and the joy of Black*Star when his eyes saw the gold coins inside the chest.

"I'm rich!" he cheered, throwing his hands up in the air. As Black*Star was busy preforming his victory dance Kid picked up one of the shiny coins to inspect it.

"I found the treasure!" Black*Star yelled loudly. "Maka! Kid! I will give you two the honor of becoming my loyal servants! Be amazed as you fade away in the shadow of my everlasting light!"

"We wouldn't," Kid said with a smug smile. "Even if these coins were actually worth something. But since their not..."

"Ah..?" Black*Star stopped mid-dance, letting Kid's word sink in his light...

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**"

Maka laughed, listening to Kid explaining to Black*Star that the coins were so old, they're not worth anything. And he thinks they're probably fake too. Black*Star grumbles something under his breath while walking to the edge of the ship.

"Let's just go to that homo captain and on to the next stupid island."

"Good idea." Kid smiled, he dropped the coin back into the chest.

Maka, Kid and Black*Star walked over the rocks, away from the ship and back to captain Hun and his little boat. They decided not to go through the forest while there is still a kishin with a metal pipe running loose.

"Which island is next Kid?" Maka asked.

"Penguin island." Kid answered, wiping the blood on his face away with a handkerchief.

"Penguins?" Black*Star grinned, looking over his shoulder to see Maka and Kid. "Sounds fun."

"Let's hope so." Kid sighed. He hoped that the penguins are a little more symmetrical then those birds. He wasn't going to live through all that again..

* * *

**_A/N: YAY! next chap is called: Penguin Problem xD I'll try to make it funny andas long s this chapter!_**


End file.
